The present invention relates generally to the field of typography, and more particularly with typography within electronic document.
There are over 150,000 typefaces in existence. In some cases, typeface and font can be used interchangeably. In other cases, a typeface may be known as a font family with each font further characterized by a weight, a style, condensation, width, slant, italicization, ornamentation, etc. Fonts are no longer constrained by the restrictions of early computing technologies that had limited display resolution and printing resolution capabilities. Tens of thousands of typefaces have been converted into digital formats, such as TrueType™ fonts. Some digital fonts (i.e., fonts) are considered common fonts that are generally available within various computing devices, such as desktop personal computers (PCs), laptop computers, smartphones, etc. These fonts may be included in libraries associated with an operating system of a computing device. Other fonts can be specific to a software program on a computing device.
Various fonts are chosen for functionality, such as screen fonts, whereas other fonts are chosen for visual impact. Fonts are utilized within many electronic (e.g., digital) documents, such as webpages, e-mails, presentations, desktop publishing, spreadsheets, calendars, etc. Some fonts include the characters, symbols, and glyphs associated with multiple human languages. Other fonts may be unique to a specific human language. Designers and individuals can create fonts with specific characterizes. Some fonts are available free of charge. Other fonts may be purchased or licensed.